


sometimes i have a great notion...

by namarupa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Other, disgraced heir without a plan, the love of the century, tomato farming former terrorist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namarupa/pseuds/namarupa
Summary: ...to jump in the river and drown.Uchiha Sasuke disappears off the face of the earth one day. Ten years later, Hyuuga Hinata stumbles upon a tomato farm. Mostly a love story, probably not, in drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from Good Night Irene by Leadbelly

Itachi went down surprisingly easily. No flash, no fuss.

 

Somehow, that pissed Sasuke off even more. Trust his aniki to have the last laugh.

 

He left.

 

Hours later, he returned. With a box.

 

His brother’s corpse lay on the ground, outstretched fingers made stiff by rigor mortis. Sasuke rubbed at his forehead, hoping no mark was left.

 

He jutsu-ed Itachi into a pile of ashes. The ashes went into the box. The box went into Sasuke’s pack.

 

Every murderer died.

 

Now Sasuke had to wait for his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyuuga," the Hokage had said.

 

Hinata looked up from the floorboards and clasped her hands together.

 

"We've found something that suits your abilities."

 

For a while there was silence in the office except the _scritch-scratch_ of Tsunade's pen waging a war against the mountain of paperwork on her desk. No coaxing, no cajoling. No niceties either. They were tired of her. Everyone.

 

She accepted the mission scroll with open palms. 

 

Like the Hyuuga heir should, she thought. Back straight, feet steady.

 

"Of course."  Her knuckles were a mass of callus, with nails bitten down almost to the beds. 

 

(Hinata wondered if Father had finally paid the Hokage to kill her off.)

**Author's Note:**

> I aimed for something off-beat this time. This will be extremely slow going. Bear with me, I have to refamiliarize myself with Narutoverse after a long hiatus.


End file.
